A King and His Queen
by Phoenix Of The Apocalypse
Summary: At the end of Guilty Crown Inori does not die, and Shu follows where she goes, and where is that? Well, it's Remnant of course. Follow Shu and Inori as they travel through the strange land of RWBY.
**Updated - 29/3/2016 - 1:00AM**

 **Hello people, and welcome to my other story that I am going to be doing. I started this before I made this account but know I am publishing it so you can all read it for those people who have read my other story and new readers. And as I have said before I am not good at writing and I write when ideas come to my head and I have no scheduled time for update so they come at random.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE, I have updated this story because hanisafwan09 and ZenithTempest pointed out some flaws which I tried to fix, which brings me to my next point, I will read an reviews that you, the readers, leave, like pointing out a mistake and I will fix it. I don't think I have changed much in the story, I just tried to make it more descriptive...but I have probably failed, so tell me what you think. Also i have made a few changes to the anime, like Shu and Inori started dating each other in episode 18 and a few more that I can't remember ant the moment (Give me a break, I'm writing it at 1:00AM). So without any more delays this is the updated version of chapter 1.**

 **A King and His Queen**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Take it this time Shu"

Inori is holding a piece of string, just like when they first met. It seemed like so long ago that he obtained the power of Kings, the Void Genome the "Guilty Crown". It made him realize who he was, it gave him the power to do something, to make a change in the world. The Genome showed him his role in destiny, a choice to save the world and save everyone he cared about or to destroy the world, to start it anew, to re-make the human race, to become the "Adam" of the new world. He refused. He chose to be with Inori forever.

"Take it Shu" Inori repeated, snapping Shu out of his thoughts. Lifting his arms, Shu was reaching for the thread, but he went pass it and grabbed Inori, bringing her close tightly and not letting go.

"Shu? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you go. I know what you are doing. I lost you once, and I will not let that happen again. We will hold this guilt together, after all a King needs his Queen"

"Shu, I promise, I will stay by your side. You showed me the beauty in this world, and the ugliness, you've taught me so many emotions which I haven't felt before. You've given me my own memories, so I will never leave your side Shu" Inori said while hugging him tighter, with tears of joy streaming down her face. Shu brought his left arm up to wipe the tears away.

He whispered in her ear "Where ever this takes us I won't leave your side, remember that."

Those were the last word he said, before the Apocalypse Virus covered their bodies.

* * *

Shu slowly opened his eyes, the cold wind of the night made him gather his scenes. Firstly, Shu looked for Inori, feeling something move in his arms he looked to see Inori sleeping on his chest. Sighing in relief Shu then payed attention to his surroundings, he looked around and saw trees in what seemed like a forest. That was just to the eye. Shu could feel something else slowly surrounding them, just like it is getting ready to pounce on them, something evil and dark. It is as if the evil is drawn by hatred, and by all means, Shu has thousands of people's emotion in his arm, which is mostly hatred.

"Trees" Shu thought out loud "why are there trees? We're in the middle of the city". They're not dead he knows that much for sure, he can still feel his friends Voids in his right arm, along with the complete strain of the Virus.

Shu brought his attention to Inori, and started shaking her lightly to wake her up. "Hey Inori, wake up we need to leave, this place is giving me a bad feeling" he whispered in her ear while trying the hide he nervous tone in his voice.

Inori's first response was to hold Shu tighter, then she slowly opened her eyes, her red ones staring into his eyes "Shu. Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, there was never this many trees in Tokyo but we need to leave now, this place it doesn't fell right" Shu answered, something really does not feel right, he can feel hatred in the forest, from a source that is not human, and it was moving, surrounding them, ready to pounce. Shu not wanting to stay any longer, stood up and holding his hand out for Inori to get up.

When they both were standing up and dusting off their clothes, the feeling of evil is growing even stronger he knew they could not stay standing their much longer. Shu had multiple images flash through his mind, all of them were full of hatred he finally had enough. He took off his coat and handed it to Inori as she was going to be freezing in a moment.

Turning his back to Inori, he got on his knees and he said to her, "Get on my back Inori, we need to find people" while activating Ayase's Void, The Paraplegic's Legs. With Inori on his back, he flew straight up to see the surroundings, and in the process getting blinded by the sudden light the moon was giving off as they had no view of it before.

"Shu, look over there" Inori said pointing in one direction, turning to face where she was pointing he saw buildings. They didn't look like buildings from Tokyo, they looked to old. In fact, they look like the building in Paris. The old yet elegant look.

"It looks like a town or city. Whatever it is we need information on where we are, and we need to get new clothing." Shu replied, and showing her the cuts o all over his clothes.

"Why do we need information?" Inori asked with a confused look.

Shu turned his neck to look at her, and he just smiled, then looked up at the sky, "look up, that's why"

She followed Shu's gaze straight to the shattered moon. Shu saw the shock on her face, "We aren't in Japan anymore, or Earth for that matter. Unless someone got angry at the moon and blew it up" Shu said, trying to lighten the mood towards the end.

Inori cracked a smile, and put her head softly on Shu's back, not wanting him to disappear, so he flew to the source of the lights. _After all,_ Shu thought to himself with the wind flowing through his hair, _this might be the only way to live peacefully with Inori without fate getting in the way again._

* * *

Slowly descending from the sky and landing in an empty alleyway, so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, and deactivating Ayase's Void and his own too, and scaring a few cats in the process. When he deactivated his Void, he fell to his knees. He had never had tried to return his own Void whilst it was acting as a host to other Voids. It was also holding all of the strain form he virus too, and the only place it could go is into his own body.

"Shu are you okay.", Inori asked with a lot of concern in her voice. She kneeled down to help him up slowly. "What happened? Why did you return your Void?", the pink-haired girl asked.

Shu painfully looked towards her, "It's alright Inori, I just have never returned my own Void with other peoples in it before.", he reassured her," I just collapsed because the virus into my body."

"Will you be fine?", she asked.

"I should be Inori, the next time I use my Void it will just go back into the arm, and when it's in my body, it will slowly cover my skin, but don't worry I will be fine as long I draw out my Void frequently.", Inori did not look pleased with that answer as she had a frown on her face, but she had no choice but to trust Shu's word. "Also Inori, this isn't Japan, so they shouldn't know about the Apocalypse Virus and seeing an arm made out of crystal would draw unwanted attention to ourselves.", and with that they turned out of the alleyway and walked along the pathway.

Shu and Inori continued to walk down the street, passing many different shops in the process that they had not seen before. They looked up to see that they were walking toward a tower separate from the town, that looked like a school of some sort. In other words, they were horribly lost. But, they did not care where they were, they both had been through so much, experienced so much pain they both were just happy to be together and able to chooses their own destiny.

As they got closer to the tower the sky turned dark, Shu spotted a group of men walk out of an alleyway dressed in black and with weapons such as guns and swords. There was one man who seemed to be the leader because he's dressed in white with red hair, a bowler hat, a walking cane and a cigar in his mouth. The group walked into a shop, which was the only one still open on the whole street, called "From Dust, Till Dawn". He finally realised that there was no one on the street.

Shu had seen the look on their faces before, and that was when his friends betrayed him and he lost his arm. He stopped walking and turned to Inori to inform her what is happening "That group that walked into the shop over there, they're up to something. If this takes a turn for the worst, I will get involved and stop them, and when I draw them away I want you to help whoever is inside. I don't want you to get hurt."

Inori nodded with a serious look on her face, and not even five seconds later the sound glass shattering filled the air. Shu and Inori both looked over where the sound came from. They were both shocked as they saw one man from the group unconscious with a pale girl with black hair with red tips who looked no older than 15.

"Did that girl kick the man out of the window" asked Inori

Shu didn't have time to answer because the girl reached for a red and black rectangle on her lower back and spun it around to form a scythe easily bigger than herself.

"Okayyy" the red head said, then turned to his goons "Get her" the goons following orders, charged at her, Shu was taking a step to help her but he saw something inside of her it is almost like it is her heart, her Void. Shu did not know why he could see her Void, and now that he thinks about it he can also see Inori's Void. Suddenly the girl moved at blinding speed and suddenly there was just the bowler hat man left standing, with the goons on the ground.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were" Shu could just hear what he was saying "Well Red I think we can all say that this has been an eventful evening" dropping his cigar on the ground and putting it out with his cane, the pointing it at the girl with a scope flipping up" and as much as I would love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways" he finished talking and shot in her direction.

The girl jumped back to dodge the bullet, only for it to hit the ground in front of Shu and Inori. They had to cover their eyes to avoid getting the dust and rocks from the explosion in their eyes.

"Inori help the old man, I will go after the human torch" Shu said. Inori nodded and kissed Shu lightly on the lips.

"Good luck" and with that she ran to the old man.

Shu looked around to see the girl already climbing a ladder to the red head. Seeming it would be too difficult to climb the ladder with one arm he decided to run and jump on the building. The only trouble was to explain how he jumped that high if other people saw. _I will cross that bridge one I get to it,_ Shu thought. He picked up a gun from the ground that a goon dropped and put it in his pocket, and he started to run towards the building, generating blue-energy disks on the ground to jump, inhuman heights, to reach the top of the building. Once on top he landed without any trouble, he looked up to see the red girl from before and new woman with blond hair and wearing glasses facing an aircraft while controlling the debris of the building, forming them into spears and lunching them at the aircraft.

Shu took the gun out of his pocket, aimed it at the aircraft and started shooting. _I have to thank Inori after this for teaching him how to shoot a gun properly and on target_ , he thought as he continually fired his gun until the clip was empty, and he tossed the gun back into his pocket, _I will find some use for it later_. The woman with the glasses turned to see him "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I will tell you later" Shu shouted over the noise. Shu looked to see the red headed man had swapped with what seemed to be a female, but Shu couldn't she her face as the shadows covered it. The strange female seemed to summon a large amount fire in the palm of the hands and threw it at the distracted females on the roof. "Look out" Shu shouted, but it was already too late. Shu, acting on instinct punched to ground with his left hand, then the King's mark on the back of his hand started glowing, some of the Apocalypse Virus left his body via his left arm and buried itself in the ground and bursting out of the ground in front of the two females shielding them from the explosion. Taking his hand off the ground the crystals retracted back into his body.

Shocking the females even further he put his hand out in front of him, forming a sword similar size to Inori's Void, Stinger Sword, made entirely out of the Apocalypse Crystal. He ran forward and jumped towards the aircraft and he swung the sword at the aircraft and successfully cut the tail of the air craft clean off. Smoke started pouring from the vehicle, and the now spiralling out of control aircraft flew far away before crashlanding out of sight.

Shu turned to the females to see if they were uninjured. "You're a Huntress … Can I have your autograph?", the girl in red and black in asked excitement with stars in her eyes.

* * *

Shu and Inori sat inside a small room with a table and three chairs waiting.

"Shu, why are we here? Asked Inori still confused with what was happening.

"We are going to be questioned about what happened tonight and most likely my powers and who we are." Shu responded truthfully.

"Are you going to be alright?", Inori asked

"I should be.", Shu said, while pulling his scarf up higher around his neck to hide the Cancer Crystal slowly crawling up the side of his neck. He wasn't scared or anything, he knew this would happen because his returned his Void back to where it belongs.

Just as he said that, a white haired man walked in the room, with the blonde haired female not far behind him.

"Hello there", the man said, "Would you care to explain how you can do this", he asked jumping straight to the point showing them the video of Shu controlling the virus and protecting the females.

Shu started to feel nervous, his old habits were starting to resurface. He was going to respond but Inori beat him to it, "I'm sorry, we can't tell you. The last people who we told about this, I guess you can say, they did not take it well at all."

"That's fine", the man responds, "I can tell you both have been through a lot. But other than that I have been quite rude, my name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to train hunters and huntresses"

At first Shu was hesitating, he wasn't very comfortable giving his name out to people who locked them in a room and waited to be questioned. "My name is Shu Ouma and this is Inori Yuzuriha, and what do you mean by hunters and huntresses?", Shu asked.

"Well to put it simply, hunters and huntresses are both humans and faunus, whose job is to protect Remnant from creatures of Grimm.".

"Faunus?", Inori asked.

"They are pretty much humans with animal appendages on their body, and they all can see in the dark, I will go into more detail latter."

"And what about these things you call Grimm?", Shu asked curiously.

"They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred; often congregating towards the source of these emotions.", Ozpin explained to them. _So that's what I felt beck in that emerald green forest. It was Grimm, a lot of Grimm. If they are attracted to negative emotions, does that mean that they will be attracted to me the most because of the Apocalypse Virus,_ Shu thought deeply, _but it sounds like the Grimm aren't the only ones destroying this world_.

"Anyway I can see you are lost, but you have a potential as a fighter so I am offering you a place in my school, and a place to stay."

Shu was beyond shocked; no one ever had done something like this to him before, the opposite always happens to him, causing him a lot of pain, grief and guilt. "Would you really do something like this for us?", Shu asked.

"Yes, I would. And besides, I doubt anyone would want to anger someone with the presence of a King", Ozpin answered while smirking, shocking the female, Inori and Shu.

When Shu finally recovered from what Ozpin said he made up his mind, "Fine, we will go to your school. Besides, it's not like we have anywhere else to go", Shu told him, wearing a sad smile on his face.

"Well okay.", Ozpin finally said," I will take you to a room here so you can sleep tonight, and I will personally guide you to the aircraft so you get dropped off at the Academy with the others."

"Others?", Shu asked nervously, he was always nervous around crowds, even when Hare died, he just suppressed his nerves, he didn't get over them.

"You think you are the only special ones, think again.", Ozpin said, "Do you remember the young girl with silver eyes you helped Shu? She is going to Beacon too, and I suggest you look out for her"

"What is her name?", Inori asked.

"Her name is Ruby Rose, and she has silver eyes."

* * *

 **So is it good, bad let me know, it will help me more than you know it and if you are new look at my other story The King of the Fairies, which is a Guilty Crown and Fairy Tail Crossover.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE, what should everyone Voids be. I was thinking of making their weapons their Voids, as their weapons can be a refection of their hearts, meaning when they made or designed it, they put their soul into making it. I was already thinking of making Yang's Void her motorcycle, Bumblebee, and Ruby's or someone else having Carol's Void from the OVA. I don't know, it's just an idea. And let's just say, I have a special surprise for Zwie, you would know if you have seen the OVA. Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts on what should everyone's Voids be, I am interested to see what you like their Voids to be.**

 **If you have any original Voids you would like me to use tell me about them, or, what should a combination of Voids be to make one.** **Make sure to mention the following;**

 **-Name of Void**

 **-Who's Void is it**

 **-Shape of Void**

 **-Effect of Void**

* * *

 **So anyway, thank you so much for reading this updated chapter and I will see you next time.**

 **See you later**

 **Phoenix Of The Apocalypse**


End file.
